Pecar es mas divertido
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Boomer pensó que al mudarse a Tokio su vida sería aburrida y monótona pero resulto todo lo contrario consiguiendo unos grandes amigos pero sobre todo al amor de su vida, esa hermosa rubia, solo que su amor es prohibido por un secreto que esconden sus padres.
1. nueva vida y nuevos amigos

**Las PpGz no me pertenecen**

El Sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte en la hermosa ciudad de Osaka. Donde se encontraba dormido un apuesto rubio de ojos azules color cobalto tenía unas pequitas que lo hacían lucir con una apariencia inocente su nombre Boomer Fujiyama de 17 años.

El despertador sonó marcando las 7:00 am, el rubio lo apago soñoliento y con un gran bostezo se levanto de la cama para caminar a su clóset y elegir algo que ponerse.

El chico eligió unos jeans negros con una playera del mismo color que sus ojos con adornos de reproductores de música y unos tenis azules.

-Hola hijo ¿cómo amaneciste?- preguntó la madre de Boomer, una mujer rubia de cabello hasta los hombros de ojos color grises azulados de nombre Kazuyo.

-¿De verdad tenemos que mudarnos mamá?- evadió la pregunta sirviéndose un plato de cereal.

-Claro hijo sabes que ya no me están pagando muy bien aquí y apenas puedo mantenernos, además me ofrecieron un buen trabajo en la ciudad de Tokio. – Cabe destacar que la mamá de Boomer era educadora de kínder.

-¿Y qué pasa con la escuela?

-No te preocupes ya llame al director y me dijo que si te revalidaran las materias así que por eso no te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa. – Pero apúrate que ya se nos hace tarde.

 **Preparatoria Osaka**

Nuestro querido Boomer caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente fijando su vista en cada lugar de verdad que extrañaría todo; sus amigos, su novia.

Fue en ese momento que sintió un peso en su brazo derecho, el oji azul volteo a ver de quien se trataba era Anika Nakamura una jovencita de cabello azul marino con franjas rojas sus ojos eran de color violeta era una chica muy guapa y linda pero muy empalagosa y novia actual de Boomer.

-Boomer te he estuve buscando – le dije haciendo un puchero -¿Y por qué no entraste a la clase de inglés? Sabías que hoy teníamos un examen que valía el 30 por ciento de. U estará calificación final- lo regaño.

-¿Y eso qué? De todas formas en la tarde me iré de la ciudad y me mudaré a Tokio. – dijo sin darle importancia pero su tono de voz era de tristeza.

-Entonces eran ciertos los rumores-Dijo Anika

"Necesito hablar contigo" Boomer le envió una notita a su novia Anika "nos vemos a la hora de la salida bajo el árbol de flores de cerezos"

Las clases pasaron como cualquier otro día; aburridas y tediosas, pero esto a Boomer no le prestaba la más mínima atención ¿ para qué? Pensaba si de todas formas en unas horas se iría de la ciudad para no volver.

...

..

.

 **14:30 Árbol de Flores de Cerezos**

Boomer Fujiyama se hallaba recargado en el árbol esperando pacientemente a Anika.

-¿Para qué me querías ver? –preguntó la de cabello azul con su mochila de Walt Disney colgada sobre sus hombros.

-Sabes Anika estuve pensando y creo que lo mejor será que terminemos.

-Pero yo te amo.-le dijo con los ojos cristalinos

-Yo también te amo – mintió porque a decir verdad el chico ya no la amaba solo la estimaba como una gran amiga y terminar en esa circunstancia era una perfecta oportunidad.

-Pero podemos tener una relación a larga distancia-tratando de que no terminarán con ella.

-Lo siento es una decisión ya tomada además no creo que una relación a larga distancia funcione-le aclaro.

-Tal vez tengas razón ¿pero podemos seguir siendo amigos, no?

-Por supuesto- dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

Y sin pedir permiso se acercó al rubio abrazándolo fuertemente y agarrándolo de su playera dejando que sus lagrimas cayera salvajemente por sus ojos sin importarle que manchara la playera del chico que amaba. –Espero poder volver a verte –dijo entre sollozos y corriendo sin dirección alguna.

 **16:15 pm Hora de la mudanza**

 **-** Boomer¿ ya estas listo?- le pregunto su madre desde el piso de abajo.

-Ya casi ma estaré en unos 5 minutos aproximadamente

-Esta bien pero apresúrate.

 **Ya en el auto**

Madre e hijo llevaban una hora de camino donde Boomer traía su iPod puesto.

-Hijo no estés así- le dijo amablemente sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

-¿Y mis amigos?

-Tendrás nuevos

El camino duró unas 4 horas donde Boomer se quedo dormido con Lía su pulpita de peluche.

-Boomer llegamos- dijo Kazuyo despertando a su hijo.

Era una pequeña casa color marrón pequeña para dos personas pero especiosa.

-Es muy linda, ¿no?

-Si-Contestó el menor cargando las maletas.

 **Al día siguiente en la escuela**

Antes de que empezaran las clases el oji azul debía ir a la dirección y registrase

-Adelante Fujimayama-llamo el director un señor ya maduro de 50 años, de poco cabello y ojos negros.

-Si señor. – Y paso hacia la oficina del director Akatashi.

-Vi tu expediente y pude ver que en tu otra escuela no tenías buenas calificaciones, aquí en High School Tokio se nos reconoce por nuestro promedio y nuestros torneos en deportes. Así que espero que mejore sus calificaciones, ¿Te gusta algún deporte?

-Bueno me gusta el baseball y el básquetbol.

El rubio salió de la dirección para dirigirse a su primera clase: Historia

Sin darse cuenta choco con una hermosa pelirroja de cabello demasiado largo con unos hermosos ojos particularmente rosa y un gran moño rojo.

-Auch-dijo la chica sobándose sus pompis.

-Disculpa Nose por donde iba – ayudándola a parla

-No te preocupes yo también iba distraída-aceptando la mano del rubio.- Mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi.

-Es un gusto yo soy Boomer Fujiyama

-Eres nuevo. ¿No es así?- el chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Por cierto sabes donde esta este salón.

¿Salón de Historia?

-Yo también voy a esa clase podemos ir juntos si quieres.

Boomer y Momoko llegaron al salón de historia.

-Ven Boomer te presentare a mis amigos- agarrándolo de la muñeca para acercarlo a donde estaba un pelirrojo y un pelinegro.

-Chicos el es Boomer

-Boomer, ellos son Butch- señalando al pelinegro y de ojos jade.

-Es un gusto

-Y el es Brick – señalando al pelirrojo con una gorra y de ojos color sangre – ah y también es mi novio.

-Si así que no te le acerques demasiado-abrazándola posesivamente y con el ceño fruncido.

-Por cierto Momoko¿ has visto a Kaoru?

-Si dijo que si la volvías a molestar te rompería la cara.

-¿Y por qué no quiere salir conmigo? – preguntó el oji verde haciendo un puchero.

-Ah no lose déjame pensar- decía el pelirrojo con una mano en la barbilla – tal vez por que eres un mujeriego.

-Eso es una completa mentira-dijo indignado. Fue cuando en ese momento paso una jovencita de cabello rosa y ojos cafés a quien sonrío con coqutería-En seguida vengo chicos- se alejo para seguir a la chica a su puesto.

A los tres restantes les salió una gotita en la sien mientras seguían con la mirada al moreno y lo veían hablar muy animadamente con la pelirrosa.

-Y así quiere conquistar a Kaoru- les dijo Brick.-¿Fuiste por el teléfono de Kokoro Hinamori?-le regaño su hermano mayo.

-Y una cita-dijo con orgullo.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, donde Boomer tuvo que presentarse en cada una de ellas.

...

..

.

 **11:30 hora del almuerzo**

-Me muero de hambre-dijo una hambrienta Momoko.

-Yo también-dijeron los otros tres.

-Pues andando que si no nos apresuramos se acabaran todos los dulces – comenzando a correr pero sintió que una fuerza la jalaba de su suéter rosado.

-¿A dónde crees que vas jovencita?-le regaño levemente su novio.

-Ya te lo dije a la cafetería.

-Si pero no atragantarte de dulces.

-Pero yo quiero dulces

-Y podrás comer pero también tienes que comer cosas nutritivas- la agarro de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

Llegaron a la cafetería donde estaba abarrotado por alumnos de todos los grados y eso implicaba también a los de secundaria.

La comida de ese día consistía en espagueti con albondigas, agua de Jamaica y de postre pastel de chocolate.

En ese momento llego una chica de cabello negro rebelde y ojos color esmeralda, llevaba puesto unos jeans negros con varios botones, un cinturón negr, una playera verde militar con rayas negras al igual que su chaqueta que la tenía remangada y una botas negras.

-Hola chicos –saludo la pelinegra a sus amigos-¿y tú quién eres?- percatándose de la presencia de Boomer.

-Soy Boomer Fujiyama-es un gusto

-Kaoru Matsubara también es un gustó.

-Oye Kaoru

-¿Qué quieres Butch?- volteándolo a ver con cara de fastidio.

-Me preguntaba si ¿quieres sa...

-No-interrumpiendo la pregunta del moreno

-Ni si quiera me dejaste terminar.

-Me ibas a preguntar si quería salir contigo ¿me equívoco?

-¿Y por qué no?

-Primero porque eres un mujeriego, segundo no me interesa y tercero por lo que se cada fin de semana tienes una cita.-Esto último lo dijo con un poco de celos que solo Momoko pudo detectar.

Mientras los amigos charlaban llego con su bandeja una hermosa rubia amarrada en dos colitas con bucles de ojos azules como un cielo despejado, vestía una falda rosa con pequeñas flores azules y un top verde azulado con un collar de corazón plateado. Boomer se quedo pasmado al verla su belleza era como la de un ángel.

-Siento la tardanza –sentándose en la banca.

-Ah Hola ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto la oji celeste a Boomer con una sonrisa celestial

-Miyako Gotukoji- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

 **Fin del primer capítulo**


	2. En la casa de Miyako

**2° capítulo**

-Yo soy Boomer Fujiyama

-Es un placer Boomer-kun-tomando un trago de su jugo de naranja

-El placer es mío

-¿Y dime de dónde vienes?-cuando la chica comenzaba a platicar hasta quedarse sin aiere

-De la ciudad de Osaka.

-Es uno de los lugares de Japón a los que siempre he querido ir-dijo aplaudiendo

-¿y...

-Basta Miyako lo vas a asustar con tantas preguntas- le callo su amiga azabache

-Per Kao-chan solo tenía dos preguntas mas – haciendo un puchero.

-Si, esa vez dijiste cuando cuando nos conocimos me terminaste hacer como 40 preguntas.

-Si lo recuerdo-dijo la del moño

-Bueno, bueno ya entendí.- haciendo un puchero.

Durante el resto del descanso los nuevos amigos de Boomer le contaron sobre su vida, de como se conocieron e hicieron amigos.

 **12:00 pm Clase de Historia**

-Muy bien chicos habrán sus libros de la página 71 a la 75 y hagan un resumen que anotaran en la cartulina que se les está repartiendo además de para el lunes se tendrá que hacer una representación de un tema que les daré- dijo un hombre ya maduro de ojos verdes opacos y cabello rojo con algunas canas-El trabajo será por parejas donde yo las eligiré.

Momoko Akatsutsumi y Brick Fujimoto- los dos se alegraron por estar en el mismo equipo. Brick le mando un beso que la puso tan colorada como los ojos de su novio.

-A ustedes les tocará la conquista de Roma

"Por favor no con Butch, no con Butch" –rezaba la morena mentalmente

"Que me toque con mi verdecita"- el oji verde pedía lo contrario

-Kaoru Matsubara y Butch Fujimoto

"Mierda"-pensó Kaoru

"Yeah"-festejo el moreno mentalmente

-Aún lado – Butch pateo la silla de uno de uno de sus compañeros para estar mas cerca de Kaoru.

-¿Qué haces idiota? – pregunta Matsubara al ver que no solo se había acercado hacia ella sino también que la abrazaba por los hombros.

-Estoy con mi compañera de equipo. – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio haciendo que esta se enfadara mas lo cual el joven adoraba de ella.

-Su tema es la 2ª Guerra Mundial. Y por último la ultima pareja es Miyako Gotukoji Boomer Fujiyama –ellos solo se dirigieron una sonrisa amigablemente. El tema que les impartiré será los dioses de la mitología griega.

...

..

.

-¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos hoy en tú casa para ver como vamos a hacer el trabajo?-escribiendo el título en la cartulina –dijo Miyako

-Que sea mejor en tu casa, la mía está repleta de cajas y creo que todavía no tenemos lugar para sentarnos- subrayando con su marca texto su libro las partes más importantes.

-Ok ¿ pero te parece si me esperas después de mi práctica de ballet?

-Claro no hay problema y mientras puedo apuntarme en alguna clase extra o deporte.

Y la clase continuo cada equipo con su trabajo y si preguntan como les fue a los verdecitos fue un total desastre ya que Butch no dejaba de fastidiar a Kaoru.

...

..

.

Después de que las clases terminaran Boomer se encontraba en el portón de la escuela esperando a su nueva amiga Miyako de su práctica de porristas.

Cabe mencionar que antes de que se acabaran las clases Boomer fue hacer pruebas para el equipo de Baseball pero para su desgracia no lo aceptaron debido a que el equipo ya estaba completo. Pero tuvo la suerte de que el equipo de Atletismo lo viera correr y se percatara de que el chico era en realidad muy veloz.

-¿Estuviste mucho tiempo esperándome?-le pregunto Miyako a Boomer quien estaba recargado en el portón de entrada de la escuela.

-No casi acabo de llegar.- dijo mirando el cielo que estaba cubierto de nubes grises- por cierto parece que va a llover.

-Es cierto- imitando la acción del rubio- que tonta- se dijo a sí misma

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el chico preocupado

-Olvide mi paraguas en mi casa.

-Oh si quieres puedo prestarte el mío

-No para nada no quiero que te resfríes.

-Yo tampoco quiero que te resfríes.-dedicándole una sonrisa haciendo que su corazón se parara por unos instantes.

-No te preocupes yo puedo taparme con el saco del uniforme.

-Ya se mejor lo compartimos ¿te parece? – le pregunto la rubia

Boomer lo medito durante unos segundos pero al final asintió con la cabeza.

El paraguas era demasiado chico para los dos por eso muchas veces inconscientemente Boomer abrazaba a Miyako por la cintura haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente.

Después de caminar unos diez minutos llegaron a la casa de Miyako o mejor dicho mansión.

-Wow tu casa es... Wow- Boomer se quedaba sin palabras la casa de la rubia era realmente enorme.

Había un camino de mármol blanco donde se subía tres escalones para llegar a la ostentosa casa de color blanco con varios ventanales y un lago enfrente de esta entre otras ostentantasidades que la hacían ver divina.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto Miya a Boomer que lo vio bastante pensativo

-¿Eh? No nada solo que tu casa es demasiado occidental y pues pensé que...

-Pensaste que mi casa sería estilo oriental.- el rubio asintió- la verdad a mi padre le hubiera gustado pero desde que mi madre murio se decidió por un estilo occidental ya que ella era Francesa.- le dijo mientras abría el portón de la casona.

Si la mansión Gotokuji por fuera era asombrosa que decir por dentro la cual era magnifica con su sillones blancos de terciopelo que con solo mirarlos parecía que se hiban a ensuciar una mesita de cristal con varios portarretratos de la rubia de cuando solo era una bebe.

Para la parte de arriba la llevaba una escalera doble y al bajar un tobogán.

-Vallamos al comedor- agarrando la muñeca de su compañero.

Los oji azules comenzaron su trabajo de la mitología de los dioses sin dejarse de mandarse miradas.

-Miya y tu papá? – le pregunto con mucha naturalidad.

-El es director de cine así que probablemente esté terminado algunos detalles de una película-dijo con simpleza –mierda-se tapo la boca con ambas manos por tal palabrota que había dicho.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Olvide que hoy me tocaba preparar la cena.

-No te preocupes si quieres yo puedo ayudarte, a fin de cuentas le dije a mi madre que llegaría tarde a casa.

-De verdad Boomer- el chico asintió- gracias, gracias de verdad que me has salvado.

Ambos entraron a la cocina y lo que comenzó siendo curri termino un desastre en la cocina y ambos rubios repletos de harina y de arroz por toda la cara.

-¿no qué era un excelente cocinero, Boomer?- le recriminó Miyako

\- Y lo soy solo que no todos los días cocino con una jovencita tan linda- dijo sin pensar haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara hasta la raíz de su cabello.

En eso se escucho el motor de un auto apagarse.

-Debe ser mi papá- hablo Miyako saliendo de la cocina seguida de Boomer para recibir a su padre.

-Papá que bueno que llegaste- le saludo Miyako con un caluroso abrazo.-siéntate la cena esta servida.

-Hola princesa ¿cómo estuvo tu día? – a pesar de estar muy cansado siempre se preocupaba por el bien y el día de su querida hija.

-A decir verdad muy agitado. A por cierto el es Boomer.

\- Es un gusto señor Gotukoji- inclinándose con respeto.

-Entro hoy a la escuela.

-Ya veo- limpiándose con una servilleta " _es igualito a ella"_

 _-_ Y dime Boomer de donde vienes?

-Oh pues vengo de Osaka.

-¿Y tus padres a que se dedican? – si no es mucha indiscresión.

-Mi Mamá es educadora en un kínder, y mi padre pues... La verdad mi madre dice que ese señor abandonó a mi madre cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada- Dijo con asco al recordar a ese hombre aunque ni siquiera lo había visto en alguna foto.

-¿Y tú madre como se llama?- Boomer estaba sorprendido nunca le habían hecho tantas preguntas sobre su persona.

-Su nombre es Kazuyo Fujiyama.

" _Valla, valla Kazuyo así que después de 17 años nos volveremos a ver" – fueron lo pensamientos del padre de Miyako._

 **Fin del 2º cap.**

 **¿Qué relación tendrá el señor Gotokuji con Boomer? Creo que algunos ya se hacen una idea.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

-Boomer – el mencionado volteo a verla -¿te sientes bien? Te ves un poco tenso- le dijo Miyako acariciando el dorso de su mano.

\- Si no te preocupes, es solo que – en eso un bib sonó en la habitación. – Disculpa es mi madre dice que ya es tarde y que es mejor que me valla a la casa.

\- Te acompaño a la puerta.- levantándose de la silla.

-Nos vemos mañana Boomer – mirando como su nuevo amigo se hiba caminando hacia su casa y sin saber porque un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Mamá ya llegue- anunció el menor dejando su chamarra en el perchero que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

-Boomer hijo-Llego inmediatamente a llenarlo de besos-¿dónde estabas? Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-Basta madre te dije que iría a lo de una amiga para hacer un trabajo- separándose de los brazos de su madre.

-Si pero ya viste la hora que es- cruzándose de brazos, Boomer elevó su mirada para ver el reloj que estaba en la pared el cual marcaba las 10:30

-Lo siento mamá no volverá a pasar- dijo avergonzado siguiéndola a la cocina.

-No importa-sirviéndose un poco de leche-¿así que ya tienes una nueva amiga?- dijo de forma picara.

-Si pero no lo digas con ese tono.

-Pero puedo saber cual es su nombre?

-Su nombre es Miyako Gotokuji- hablo sin tomarle importancia.

Kazuyo escupió un poco de leche al escuchar el apellido Gotokuji.

-Estas bien?- dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda para que su madre no se ahogara.

-Si solo estoy algo cansada creo que mejor me iré a dormir- levantándose de la silla y yéndose a su habitación. Boomer se quedo completamente confundido.

" _Nunca pensé que al mudarme a Tokio me podría encontrar con Hitoshi Gotokuji, bueno mientras nadie se entere de lo que paso hace 17 años todo estará bien" – pensó Kazuyo cobijándose en su cama._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

-No puede ser se me hizo tarde-grito el oji azul viendo su reloj de escritorio el cual marcaba las 7:45.

Se vistió con unos pantalones azules marinos con una playera azul de rayas horizontales cafes y una blusa a cuadros azul y un brazalete naranja en su mano derecha.

El chico fue a la cocina y se dio cuenta que su madre ya estaba despierta tomando su café de las mañanas y lista para hacerle el desayuno como todos los días.

-Buenos días hijo-saludo de buen humor pero algo preocupada.-¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

-Buenos días ma- respondió al saludo- lo siento voy muy tarde comprare algo en la escuela- dandole un beso en la mejilla y sin que su mamá dijera algo mas el chico salió por la puerta corriendo rumbo a la prepa.

Al llegar al High School el rubio de ojos cobalto se encontró con un espectáculo realmente que jamás se espero ver en toda su vida. Todo un bullicio de alumnos formaban un círculo y observaban Lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Boomer se mudó a Tokio, quien pasaba demasiado tiempo con Miyako.

-Boomer-kun, que bueno que llegas – saludo alegremente Miyako quien no venía sola sino de un chico rubio cenizo más bajo que Boomer y ojos azules- oh el es Taakaiki es mi novio- Boomer bajo la mirada disimuladamente hacia sus manos y se dio cuenta que sus dedos estaban entrelazados

-Es un gusto - dijo el pecoso estrujando su mano y sin saber porque sintió un sentimiento extraño que no había sentido ni siquiera con Anika su ex.

-Igualmente.-Por otra parte Takaiki le dio una mirada de odio dándose cuenta de las intenciones del chico con su novia. Su mirada no le quito la sonrisa a Fujiyama.

-Oye Miya-chan sabes lo que sucede en todo ese bullicio- señalando a la gente.

-Ah debe ser obra de Butch y Kaoru- esta vez hablo la voz de Momoko.

Los cuatro se metieron entre la gente para ver mejor.

-Por favor Kaoru sal conmigo – decía Butch aferrándose a la pierna de la morena y siendo arrastrado por ella.-Prometo no mirar a otra chica.

-Ya te dije que no, y suelta mi pierna me estas avergonzado.-Le dijo ya roja por la vergüenza

-Eso es algo que no te esperas todos los días-opino Boomer

 _-_ Estamos hablando de Kaoru y Butch puedes esperarte cualquier cosa de ellos-dijo Brick, sus amigo y Takaiki asintieron con la cabeza- como la vez que Butch amarro un bonji en la azotea de la escuela solo para pedirle a Kaoru que fuera su compañera de trabajo –explicó Brick.

-¿Y le funciono?- preguntó intrigado el rubio por el relato.

-No el tarado de mi hermano no lo ato bien y obviamente lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital con una pierna rota y sus dos brazos fracturados-terminando su explicación.

0_o

-Bueno aunque sea dame un beso- pidió Butch soltando al fin la pierna de la morena.

" _Besarlo? No, eso jamás. Pero eso no significaba que no quisiera porque en realidad ese chico le atraía mucho._

-OLVÍDALO MALDITO PERVERTIDO- Grito con toda la ira del mundo y caminando con la cabeza en alto hacia su salón.

-Pensé que le iría peor- acotó Momoko

-Concuerdo-dijo Miyako.

...

..

.

Eran las 10:00 am y ese día la profesora de inglés le dijo que no tendrían clases.

-Kaoru por un momento pensé que ibas a besar a Butch-dijo su amiga pelirroja lavándose las manos.

-Buena esa pelirroja- dijo en son de burla.

En eso se abrió la puerta del baño dejando ver una cabellera rubia; Miyako vio a sus amigas y pensó que ellas no la habían visto pero se equivoco.

-Miyako-le llamo Momoko-¿porque saliste tan rápido?

-Es que olvide algo en el salón- mintió nerviosa, tocándose con una mano su mejilla derecha.

-Y dinos Miyako ¿Qué fue lo que te paso en la mejilla?-preguntó Kaoru que le quito la mano de esta la cual la traía toda roja.

-Solo es un raspón- buscando un poco de maquillaje para cubrirse el golpe.

\- Que mala eres para mentir- le regaño Matsubara, Akatsutsumi asintio con la cabeza.

\- ¿Eh?no se de que hablan- se hizo la desentendida.

-Es obvio que fue Takaaiki

-Kaoru, Takaa-chan jamás me golpearía y ustedes lo saben – dijo enfadada cruzándose de brazos por desconfiar de su novio a quienes conocían desde 1º de primaria.

-Además también hemos visto como te jala del brazo cada vez que hablas con Boomer- aporto la pelirroja levantando le las mangas del suéter y dejando ver varios moretones.

-Muy bien si fue el – la rubia bajo la mirada dándose por vencida.-Pero es porque esta estresado por la semi final de natación.- lo defendió

-AGH! Miyako cuando vas a aprender, deja de defenderlo- grito la oji verde agarrandose su cabello negro.

-Y ya no hemos dado cuenta que desde hace tres meses ya no lo quieres-dijo la pelirroja cepillándose su hermoso y largo cabello.

-Si lo quiero- hizo un puchero.

-Bueno vale si lo quieres pero no lo amas- hablo Akatsutsumi.- Y no te brillan los ojos como cuando ves a Boomer

-Momo-chan, Boomer solo es un amigo.-intento defenderse.

-Miya-chan hablas de el como si fuera guapo-dijo Momoko.

-QUE espera, espera yo jamás dije eso. – _Pero luego se quedo pensando en su cabello rubio color que con el Sol parecía oro, sus ojos azules cobalto que cuando los miraba se perdía en ellos, sus pequitas que lo hacían parecer un niño adorable; a pesar de ya haberse metido en varios problemas junto a Brick, Butch, y por supuesto también le encantaba su colonia varonil._

-Mejor corta con tu novio y empieza a conquistarlo-sacando la de sus pensamientos- y sirve que hacemos que Kaoru y Butch por fin tengan una cita.

La morena asintió con la cabeza-Espera que a mi no me gusta ese patan idiota mujeriego.

-Kaoru es inútil negarlo sabemos que Butch te atrae y mucho incluso puedo decirte que te gusta- dijo la pelirroja muy segura de sus palabras.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos y con el seño fruncido.

-Simplemente por que se te nota- dijo aliviada de que se sus amigas se les haya olvidado el tema de Boomer y Takaaiki.

-Y que no estábamos hablando de Miyako- la susodicha se puso pálida

-Es mejor que no vallamos a clases- dijo Gotukoji jalando a sus amigas de las muñecas.

...

..

.

Paso otro mes desde que Boomer se mudó a Tokio, y eso indicaba que las vacaciones de primavera se acercaban pero antes tenían que presentar los exámenes.

-Boomer, cariño les traje un poco de leche y galletas – dijo su madre a él y a Miyako que estaban estudiando desde hace 2 horas y no habían comido nada.

-Gracias ma- agarrando una galleta de chocolate- vas a salir?- preguntó al ver que su madre agarraba su bolso de la sala.

-¿Eh? A si quede de verme con la mamá de uno de mis alumnos – dijo, y salió por la puerta.

-Tú mamá es muy amable- dijo Miya con una sonrisa nostálgica

-Oh si pero es muy sobre protectora- menciono avergonzado

-Jaja no te preocupes así deben ser todas o al menos eso es lo que pienso seguramente si mi madre aun estuviera viva fuera así de protectora- dijo empezando a ponerse sus ojos cristalinos.

-Oye tranquila seguro ella te cuida desde donde esta- limpiando le una pequeña lagrima que empezaba a caer por su mejilla.

-Tienes razón- dijo hipando- por cierto gracias por lo de hoy.

-No hay de que, se lo merecía.

 _Flashback_

 _Un apuesto joven paseaba por los pasillos para dirigirse a su clase de inglés cuando se detuvo y escucho unos gritos y sollozos._

 _-Basta me lastimas-decía la chica que era jalada por sus cabellos rubios._

 _-Cállate eres una zorra- dandole una cachetada que le dejo una marca roja y la tiro al piso-No puedes ir a verme a mi competencia de natación pero si puedes ir con tu nuevo amigo y ver su competencia de atletismo._

 _-Ya te dije que la tuya era mas tarde-decía entre jadeos al tiempo que era pateada por el chico._

 _-A mi no me vengas con excusas pequeña ramera-la insulto de nuevo, la levanto de los brazos bruscamente-ahora pagarás las consecuencias- estaba a punto de quítarle la playera cuando..._

- _Oye tu suéltala- ordenó un adolescente._

 _El otro chico lo obedeció y la soltó con brusquedad._

- _Boomer-kun- susurro Miyako desde el suelo._

 _Por otro lado Boomer y Takaaiki se enfrascaron en una pelea muy violenta._

- _ES SUFICIENTE – Grito Miyako con todas sus fuerzas- Takaaki tú y yo hemos terminado desde ahora y cogio a Boomer de la mano para curarle las heridas._

 _Fin flashback_

-Miyako-chan ¿por qué salías con él?

-Pues fue mi mejor amigo desde los 7 años cuando nos convertimos en adolescentes se portaba tan amable conmigo que pensé enamórame de Takaaiki, pero cuando el cumplió 16 se volvió demasiado violento conmigo y con los demás casi siempre estaba metido en problemas-decía mientras remojaba una galleta en su leche.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio

-Miya-chan puedo preguntarte- dijo el oji azul algo nervioso.

-Si claro dime

-¿Querría saber si este sábado te gustaría ir conmigo al parque de diversiones?

-Si, después de todo para esas fechas ya estaremos de vacaciones.

En un bar de aspecto elegante sus paredes pintadas doradas con varios cuadros vanguardistas. En una habitación privada se encontraban dos personas.

-Para ¿qué me querías ver?- Toyu pregunto una mujer muy guapa

-Creo que lo sabes muy bien Kazuyo- tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto- ambos sabemos que Miyako y Boomer se han hecho muy buenos amigos y pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

-¿Y tienes algún problema con eso?- frunciendo el seño

-En lo absoluto, solo que tu sabes que pasaría sí...

-A mi no me vengas con tus amenazas- dijo interrumpiendo lo- tuviste tu oportunidad hace 17 años.


	4. En el parque de diversiones

**En el parque de diversiones**

Una linda pelirroja se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando para su último examen que se presentaría a la siguiente hora.

-Hola hermosa- hablo una voz masculina que la chica reconocería en cualquier parte

Momoko solo levanto la vista del libro para verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-No me digas que estas enojada.?- preguntó Brick divertido empezando a jugar con el cabello de su novia.

-Por su puesto que estoy enojada –apartándole las manos de un manotazo – por tu culpa el profesor casi me suspende el examen afortunadamente tuve la suerte de que nada mas me bajara dos puntos- dijo furiosa- pero eso no quita el hecho de que mi promedio baje y ya no pueda ir a una buena universidad- explicó sin quitar la vista de su libro.

-Oh vamos Momo todos en esta escuela saben que tienes el mejor promedio y en cuanto a la universidad aun falta un año- le dijo el pelirrojo mientras subía los pies a la mesa.

La pelirroja bufo su novio era un cabezota.

Las clases terminaron junto a los exámenes todos con un muy buen promedio a excepción de los chicos que nunca asistían a clases y tendrían que presentar exámenes de oportunidad mientras sus compañeros tendrían una semana de vacaciones de primavera como recompensa.

...

..

.

 **Sábado 4:30 pm**

Boomer vestido con unos jeans con una blusa azul oscuro y unos vans negros se encontraba enfrente del parque de diversiones esperando a Miyako.

Cuando vio a Miyako quien vestía una falda rosa corta con una blusa azul de tirantes junto a un suéter delgado color gris y unas zapatillas negras, se veía adorable. Su cara se contrajo ya que detrás de ella venían Momoko, Brick, Kaoru y Butch.

-Boomer-kun hola- le saludo Miyako de beso- invite a Kaoru, Brick, Butch y Momoko espero no te moleste.

-Para nada- mintió ya que él quería pasar un tiempo a solas con Miyako.

-Bueno entramos –propuso Brick, todos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a las taquillas.

-Yo te compro el boleto preciosa- le dijo Butch a Kaoru muy cerca de su oído haciéndola poner nerviosa pero no se inmutó.

-No gracias- mirándolo con ojos asesinos- Y NO ME DIGAS PRECIOSA.

-Bien nena pero sino me dejas pagarte el boleto no vas a saber que tan buen novio soy.- le dijo con arrogancia.

-Que estemos en una "cita" no signifique que seamos novios – dijo la morena escupiendo la palabra cita y novios con asco-Además si me pagas el boleto te abstendrás a las consecuencias de comprarme lo que yo quiera- mostrando una sonrisa cínica.

-Lo vale.

-¿Seguro? Si quiero puedo dejarte en bancarrota.

-¿Cita? ¿Ellos? ¿De qué me perdí?- le pregunto Boomer a Momoko exaltado que no había perdido el hilo de la conversación o mas bien dicho discusión de los morochos.

-Claro tu no estabas cuando paso la verdad yo tampoco sé mucho pero lo que se esos dos apostaron y obviamente Butch ganó

-Ya veo, la competitividad de esos dos me sorprende cada día.

-Y esto no es nada- le dijo la pelirroja.

Entraron al parque y a lo primero que hicieron fue entrar a una exhibición donde se mostraban vestimentas, tradiciones y algunas degustaciones que los seis disfrutaban amenamente.

-Ha sido divertido – comentó Miyako después de salir de esa sala de donde se exhibían los países.

-Aún que después de un tiempo ya me quería salir- agregó Kaoru comiendo un algodón de azúcar que le había comprado Butch.

-Subámonos aquí primero- sugirió Kaoru señalando una montaña rusa.

-Kaoru, ¿no crees que esta muy alta?-le pregunto Momoko a su amiga viendo la atracción hacia arriba con algo de miedo.

-¿No me digas que tienes miedo?-sonriendo de forma traviesa

Momoko se mordió el labio inferior-Pff que va- dijo de manera nerviosa.

-Entonces vamos- dijo la oji verde jalando a la oji rosa del brazo.

-Wow fue increíble- soltó Brick bajándose del asiento.

-Y que lo digas- afirmó Miyako.

-¿Y ahora a qué juego nos subimos? – fue Boomer el que pregunto.

Los seis vieron alrededor y empezaron a buscar una atracción que les pareciera divertida.

-Allí- señalo Butch la casa embrujada.

Miyako se puso pálida

Era una mansión de color gris opaco con telarañas por fuera unos esqueletos entre otras cosas atemorizantes.

La casa realmente daba miedo, al principio todo parecía tranquilo hasta que en un tris las luces se apagaron siguieron caminando como si nada y soltaron unas arañas, un esqueleto gigante salió obstruyendo les el paso. Momoko agarraba la mano de Brick casi rompiéndosela, Kaoru caminaba al frente aparantando no tener miedo pero siendo sincera era todo lo contrario, al final caminaban los rubios Miyako le abrazaba el brazo al rubio y unas cristalinas lágrimas caían por piel de muñeca.

-Tranquila Miyako-chan son solo de mentiras.

-Lose pero siempre me han dado miedo lo de terror.

-Momoko crees podrías agarrme menos fuerte

-Claro amor- y justo cuando lo iba soltar su agarro apareció un payaso gigante con una sonrisa macabra y los ojos ensangrentados haciendo que Momo apretara mucho mas fuerte la mano de Brick, ahogando un grito de dolor.

-¿Miedo verdecitas?-preguntó Butch que ya estaba a lado de Kaoru

-Pff para nada – ahí fue cuando unos fantasmas saliendo del piso, y Kaoru salto a los brazos de Butch escondiendo su cara en su fuerte pecho.

Al terminar la casa de terror las tres chicas salieron todas pálidas.

-Ahora es mi turno- hablo Boomer-Lo carritos chocones.

La siguiente fue Miyako quien elegio el carrusel.

Cuando fue el turno de Brick se subieron una montaña rusa de agua.

Y por último fue el turno de Momoko-vamos ahí, ahí- señalando con entusiasmo el túnel del amor. Todos hicieron una mueca de desagrado – o vamos chicos ustedes ya eligieron ahora es mi turno, y sin que nada dijera nada todos la siguieron de mala gana.

Boomer y Miyako no sabían si voltearse a verse ya que si lo hacían se sonrojaban sobre todo por el ambiente y música romántica.

Fue cuando los dos voltearon y se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

Boomer volteo a ver a Miyako y observó su espalda de porcelana, su vientre plano y claro sin olvidar sus colitas de oro. Fue cuando Gotukoji se dio la vuelta y vio al rubio que la mirada detenidamente.

-Boo...Boomer porque me miras tanto?-preguntó de manera nerviosa

-Lo que pasa es que eres de verdad eres muy eres muy hermosa Miyako-Poniendo una mano en su mejilla. La rubia se puso tan roja que le podría hacer competencia a una manzana.

-Bueno la verdad tu también eres muy apuesto – devolviéndole el alago.

Poco a poco sus labios fueron acercándose hasta quedar a unos tres centímetros, Boomer podía oler los labios a cereza de Miyako, y Miyako y podía oler la hierba buena que desprendían los labios de Boomer; y justo cuando se iban a besar su momento fue arruinado.

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOCARÁS-dijo una furiosa Kaoru gritándole a Butch que yacía tirado en el agua de debido a que le había tocado una nalga a la chica.

Y por esa razón tuvieron que sacar a los seis de la atracción.

El Sol ya estaba descendiendo y ya había subido a varios juegos tanto tranquilos como rápidos.

O

Miyako vio a lo lejos una ballena azul de peluche.

-¿Te gusta? –dijo una voz masculina que hizo sobresaltarla

-Etto si pero no soy buena con la puntería.

-No te preocupes yo te la gano.

-No, Boomer no te molestes- agarrándolo del antebrazo pero Boomer ya iba en camino y llevaba a rastras a la rubia.

El desafío comsistía en darle al menos a diez globos con dardos para elegir un muñeco, obviamente el rubio gano entregándole esa adorable ballenita.

-Gracias Boomer- besándole la mejilla

Ya eran las 10:00 pm y el rubio decidió llevar a la oji azul a su casa, durante todo el transcurso ella se aferraba a su brazo así entiéndela sentir segura.

-Bueno Llegamos-menciono la rubia

-si

Se hizo un completo silencio que duró un minuto pero para ello fueron como horas.

-Eh ... Creo... Que... Yo... Ya me voy – decía entre balbuceos el chico, solo que antes de dar el primer paso para dirigirse a su casa Miyako lo volteó bruscamente y darle un tierno y dulce beso que por supuesto Boomer correspondió gustosamente.

-¿Y eso por qué fue? Pregunto Boomer con una sonrisa estupida en su cara.

-Bueno eso porque te quiero Boomer-kun

-Yo también te quiero Miyako-ChanSe quedaron un momento abrazados hasta que Boomer la se paro de él.

-Sucede algo Boomer-kun-mirándolo con confusión

-Solo me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi novia?-preguntó nervioso

-Creo que quedo claro con el "te quiero"

...

..

.

Después de un divertido en la feria, no era lo que Boomer tenía planeado pero aún así tuvo un día inolvidable con Miyako su ahora nueva novia que esperara que muchos días como esos se esperaran.

Boomer llego a su casa y vio a su madre con una expresión que solo le había visto cuando se metía en graves problemas.

-Ma sucede... –empezó Boomer pero su madre lo interrumpió.

-Boomer siéntate –dijo con voz calmada y señalando el sofá de enfrente. Su hijo obedeció la orden. – Quiero que dejes de verte con Miyako Gotokuji.

El rubio se paro como un resorte y le grito a su madre – PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO HARÉ Y MENOS AHORA QUE MIYAKO ES MI NOVIA.

Su madre se paro al escuchar la última frase- ¿Qué Miyako es tu novia?, no, no , no esto no puede ser

-Nose que tiene de malo tengo 17 años soy suficiente mayor para tener novia

-Eso lose hijo simplemente no quiero que salgas con Gotokuji

-Pero pensé que Miyako te caía bien

-Y así es

-Entonces no lo entiendo

-Es porque Miyako es una niña rica y nosotros no somos de su misma sociedad y además seguramente su padre no aceptará su relación.

-Madre a ti nunca te ha interesado el status social de las personas –Boomer se dio cuenta que su mamá ocultaba algo-Ya dime que es lo que pasa-exigió

-Nada Boomer no me pasa nada

-¿Entonces porque no puede salir con Miyako?-preguntó el menor cada vez más alterado

-Es porque **Miyako es tu hermana-** grito Kazuyo si darse cuenta lo que había dicho.

 **Fin del cap.**

 **¿qué le pareció? Ya se descubrió el secreto de los padres de Miyako y Boomer**

 **Espero que sigan leyendo, y no olviden dejar reviews.**

 **A por cierto perdonen si cambie el título y el summarie, pero me gusto mejor el que tiene ahora.**

 **Bueno nos leemos la próxima.**


End file.
